The invention relates generally to marine propulsion devices such as outboard motors. In addition, the invention relates generally to rotary internal combustion engines and, more particularly, to multi-rotor rotary internal combustion engines and to installations of such engines in marine propulsion devices. In addition, the invention relates to crankshafts for such multi-rotor rotary internal combustion engines.
Attention is directed to the U.S. Strang application Ser. No. 330,596 filed Feb. 8, 1973, and now abandoned, illustrating a marine propulsion device in the form of a low profile outboard motor including a watertight guard or bucket at the top of a lower unit and in encircling relation to an engine.